My Blue Eyed Girl
by Fanficqueen306
Summary: You know, I think that outcomes are inevitable. Like how we will all die someday, we don't know how or when but we know it will happen. And we have no control over it, not really. Video on my YouTube made by me! :) /1Q-Ad4sgedQ Under Katrina Hays
1. Annika

**I don't own Doctor who. If I did well…Spoilers. Hope you like it let me know what you think! And thanks aging to my lovely fanfic soul mate ****Polkadottedgiraffe11.**

You know, I think that outcomes are inevitable. Like how we will all die someday, we don't know how or when but we know it will happen. And we have no control over it, not really.

I think that the outcome of everything is set in stone. Things always happen even if we don't want them to. And most of us feel we have no say in it. Others say we have all the say.

But I think that we come to a lot of two way streets in life and we have to pick a path. What we pick it changes how we get to the outcome but never the outcome itself.

I didn't always feel this way. In fact there was a time when I didn't even think about it. What my life would be like. Not until the day I met HIM. He was something else too. That silly mad man in a blue box.

But then I'm getting ahead of myself. You don't even know who I am yet. I'm Annika, but my grandmother (she's Dutch) calls me Grace, as that's what my name means in her mother language. I am 19 and I live in New York City, 2014 (Earth, the solar system, Milky Way galaxies) I feel compelled to add.

I'm about 5'5 and have very dull long, about mid-back, brown hair, but oddly my eyes make up for that. They are so blue my grandmother once told me that to look into them was like falling it to a never ending sea. And mixed with my fair skin and slim body I know I'm rather hot. Not that Id tell anyone that.

Oh, see I've spent much too much time with that man now. I'm starting to sound like him, rambling on and all. But back to whom I am. I'm a writer or I want to be, I'm working on it. That's why I moved to New York and how I ended up standing out in the freezing cold waiting for the ball to drop and bring in the New Year.

This would be the end of my first year in New York and even if I had yet to be a published writer I did love living here. So even knowing I had to be at work in the morning (at a small café) I had made up my mind to go and see the ball drop. I may even get a story idea. Not likely but maybe.

So I had tried and failed to get a good spot out in the freezing cold street to see. We still had about ten minutes till the count down when I saw HIM for the first time. He went running down the overcrowded street wearing a bow tie and dragging behind him a rather good looking red head. The man had what looked to be some sort of odd glow stick and was fallowing it. But the oddest thing was no one seemed to pay them any mind at all.

In a split second decision I ran after them. And oh I would never regret it.


	2. WhatWhatWhat?

**Geronimo as 11 would say. Also so I have a pinterest with her out fits and anything else I may use for this story. It's under the same name as my story so go have a look and tell me what you think.**

Following someone when you don't know where they are going is a lot harder then you think. What makes it harder is not even the thick crowd that moves like the waves in an ocean, no it's the bitter cold the stabs your lungs with painful ice sickles, with every breath you tried to take.

But still I tried to keep up. Just as I was thinking to myself _this is crazy__**, **_and was about to stop I felt cold hands grab my arms. Jerking me to a sudden stop.

"You are a companion of the Doctor. You will come with me" It said in a creepy computer like voice.

Who is the Doctor or better yet what the hell is this thing? But before I had time to ask a bright light filled my eyes. Then darkness.

_**Hihihihihihihihihihi**_

I woke to find I had been strapped to a table of some kind. To my right and high above my head I could see the New Years Eve Ball. Lit and waiting to fall at midnight. So I hadn't been out long that was good.

However to my left was what looked like a metal man? That was not the thing that grabbed me. It had look like a man that was only partly covered in metal.

What did it want me for? It had said something about the Doctor, but I had no idea who that was.

"Compatible for up grade!"

Compatible? Up grade? "What the hell!?" I said even if it had been meant to stay in my head. Well to late now.

"You will become like us or die." Was all it said.

Suddenly a saw came from above me and lowered toward my head. My eyes widened and I began to try and get out of my bonds. The metal made my wrist raw from how hard I was pulling at it.

Shouldn't the metal be cold? In fact shouldn't I?

It was the worst time to be thinking about it but I guess when you know your going to die your mind tries to think of other things.

Like how not only was I not cold but I could not hear the sounds form those below. So something was keeping the heat in but the sound out.

Then I felt the tip of the saw cut my forehead. And just as a cry was about to leave my lips the door bust open.


	3. To Kiss Or Not To Kiss

**New chapter are always good and a big thanks to Pokadottedgriaffe11 for all her help.**

**Doctors POV:**

I had meant to take Amy to see Barcelona, a planet where dogs have no noses. However we ended up in New York about to ring in the year of 2015. A wonderful year really. So much had happened, had been achieved or been lost. The Pluto probe would begin to gather data from the dwarf planet. Mans first step to getting out of there own solar system.

But what was I thinking? Wasn't the New Year about reflection, past triumphs or memories, lessons learned? People looked to the future as much as they looked to their past. In hind sight, 2014 was a grand year. A year that saw us, lifting the bans on Cuba, Scotland voting to stay a part of Britain and so much more.

But just as I didn't get where I wanted to go, nothing ever seems to ever go as planed for me.

And so me, being me I saw that there was something wrong with the New Years Eve ball. It was using enough power to black out New York when it dropped. In fact I don't know how it has not blacked out yet.

So that's how I ended up running with Amy, following as best she could behind me in the crowd New York Streets. No one paid us any mind. After all odder things have happened in New York.

But one girl, I saw from the corner of my eye ran after us. And tried her very best to keep some form of pace with us. I didn't have much time to look at her but I did see that she had very light (same may even say dull) brown hair. Making it seem somewhere between brown and blond.

And just as I was going to stop and let her catch up with us, she was jerked to a stop.

My eyes widened when I saw the Cyber Drone that had a hold of her. I hard it say "You are a companion of the Doctor. You will come with me." And the look of confusion on her face before she was gone in the flash of a teleport.

"What was that?" Amy asked trying to catch her breath. As she followed me, to where the girl had been standing. I scanned it with my sonic screwdriver.

"That was a teleport and a girl taken by a Cyber Drone." But why did they take her and say she was one of my companions, I may not have gotten a good look at the girl but I sill didn't think I had ever met her.

"Come on we have to find them. Now!" I said grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her back into running.

_**Hihihihihihihihi**_

We ran up the stairs of Time tower rushing to get to the top. As we got to the top and I slammed open the door to the roof I herd a cry. And the cyber converter being used on the girl form before.

I held up my sonic and turned it off. I just heard her sigh then I was being scanned.

"You are not compatible you must be deleted!" The Cyber man said in its computery voice.

Amy and I ducked the shot. "Doctor what is that?" Amy cried out as we ducked behind one of the power boxes.

"It's a cyber man. Think Think Think…"

Then I heard a girl's voice call out "Its keeping the heat in!"

"Stay here." I told Amy and I moved out behind the box using my sonic to temporally stop the cyber man from shooting.

"What did you say?"

"Its keeping the heat in so I'm guessing that it doesn't do cold…"

"Doesn't do cold" we finished together.

"Oh that's brilliant! I could kiss you!" I moved to find where the heat was coming from.

"Well I'm a little tied up right now but maybe next time." I turn just in time to see her blush and look away from me a blush also staining my own cheeks as I fixed my bow tie.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when she said "It also keeps the sound out, I wonder why they did that."

"A thermal bubble… but where is it coming form." I turned to the still rebooting Cyber man. "What are you trying to do? What do you get form the ball dropping?"

"Our ship will come form our time to this. We will start over."

"So you're using the new year's ball as a time beacon, so that your ship knows where you are. But are you from the past or the future? Well you said one ship so you must be form the past. But how do you plan on working without heat… The thermal bubble but you can't expand one over the plant you would roast it. Then aging you don't need the plant you only need the people."

I spoke as I moved around trying to turn off the ball and the heat. I could see Amy move to the girl that was held down by the Cyber Converter and try to free her. Although she was not able to I held a lot of pride in her for trying.

"Duck!" The girl cried. Just as Amy did the shot the cyber man had meant for her hit one of the girls cuffs. It melted off and the hot metal oozed around her hand and puff black jacket. She let out a small cry and jerked her hand away.

Then she looked up and seemed to see something just as the next shot missed her by a hair.

I ran over and used my sonic to open the rest of her cuffs and help her and Amy up before we could get shot.

Three more shots went off as we tried to run for the door the final one hitting a control panel. Then a powerful gust of freezing cold air knocks us off our feet.

As we looked up we could see that the Cyber man was frozen in one place. Dead or off line what ever you would like to call it. Its metal confines unable to keep its living brain warm.

"Well that new. Never had one take its self out before." I said as I got up and helped Amy and the girl whose name I still had yet to get.

"Who are you?" I asked. I fixed her with a look that I hope made her tell me the truth but also wouldn't scare her.

"My name is Annika Van Tijd. And you must be this Doctor those things where talking about. And you are?" She turned to ask Amy.

"Amy Pond. It's nice to meet you Annika." Then they both turned to look at me. "So what now?"

"Now I have to clime up there and use my sonic screwdriver to disable the time beacon and keep the cyber men form coming in to our time." I said just as Annika grabbed the sonic from my hand and ran over to the flag pole that the ball was held up by.

"What are you doing?" I called out to her as I rush to follow her.

"Helping!" She called back a small smile on her face. As she claimed faster.

"You don't even know what your doing! And you could fall!" I yelled back as she reaches the bow inside of ball.

She didn't say anything back as she used the sonic to open the box.

Then the count down started.

10…

"Then tell me!" She called back.

8…

"You have to take out the blue and red and then switch them."

5…

"What now?" She cried after doing as I told her.

3…

"Use the sonic to boost the power and over load the system."

1…

She did just as I said but not before the ball falls taking her with it. A cry left her lips just as she let go and fell right in to my arms knocking me back. The sparks fell from the ball and the lights went out.

Then I felt lips pressed to mine. They were cold but soft, slow and sweet. And I kind of liked it. Then just as the lights came back on she pulled away and said "Well I'm not tied up now." Then moved as far form me as she could get. She wouldn't even look at me.


	4. The Beginning

**Hay guys sorry its taken so long don't worry I haven't forgot about you or my stories iv just not been able to write anything worth posting. Ill try to update both of my stories sooner but for now here the next chapter of this one. **

**Also I wanted to ask if I should do all the ep. Or just the ones I have planed? If there are any you do or don't want to see do let me know! **

**Oh and thank you to my fanfic soul mate!**

Annika's POV:

I had always wanted to do something helpful and "brave", so more likely stupid. At least that's what I'm blaming the short loss of my mind, that had me climbing the New Year's ball with seconds before it drops. I had no idea what I was doing or what the thing in my hand even did, and without the Doctor I likely wouldn't have made it and I would have been the one to kill off the human race as we know it. Not that I don't think that the Doctor couldn't have saved us but it still would have been on me that he needed to.

However I can't tell you what made me kiss him. I had never even met this man before and I kissed him. He must think I'm crazy. Then again the man saved me from metal men and acting like that happens every day. But that kiss had been everything I had ever hoped for in a kiss. That scared me half to death and that's what made me run form him after. I couldn't feel something for a man I just met who I knew nothing about, not even his proper name.

Now that we were safe however I could feel where the melted metal had burned my wrist. It hurt like hell and even with no medical training I could tell it would likely scar.

"Hey are you ok?" The red head, Amy I think her name was, asked me as I looked at my wrist. I looked up at her and saw that her comment seemed to have gotten the Doctor out of the stupor the kiss had seemed to leave him in.

"Let me see that?" He said, and after looking at it with a grimes he told me to come with him that he had something that could help. And then pulled me along after him calling "Come along Pond." As we went.

He led us down the stairs and into the street. We had a hell of a time getting out of the crowed celebrating streets and even lost Amy by the time we got to where we seem to be going, which happened to be a blue police box.

Before I could say anything he was dragging be inside the small box… that's was not so small. I came to a dead stop just inside the door and was so focused on what I saw that I forgot the Doctor was pulling me till I felt my arm tugged firmly as if he didn't know I had stopped.

Before me was a large orange room that looked a bit like swish cheese. In the center of the room on a seemingly glass floor was a console like thing coved in doodads and levers.

"It's beautiful" I didn't know I said it out loud until the Doctor said "Well yes she is and she's all mine."

I blushed at having said it outside of my head. I hadn't meant to say it but now it was out there and there was no taking it back so I may as well roll with it. "You said she? Dose that mean it's alive? And what is it?" I asked him one right after the other, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Yes she is alive and she's called a TARDIS, stands for time and relative dimension in space. It's a time machine and a space ship. Oh and don't all her "it" she doesn't like that." He adds in an afterthought.

Then he said "You didn't say it." And pouted.

"Say what? That it's bigger on the inside?" I said with a bit of sass. "Don't tell me that's your favorite part?" I said laughing a bit at him, swinging my arms about until the pain in my wrist came back.

"Yes it is, but right now we need to get your wrist taken care of." He replies, walking down some steps and into a hall way.

I followed after him. The hall way didn't seem to long as it had a door at the end of it that the Doctor walked though. As I stepped up to the door I looked down one side of the hall and it seemed to go on forever with door after door and hall after hall. When I looked down the other side I saw the same thing.

"Doctor how big is the TARDIS?" I ask him as I walked into what looked like a futuristic hospital room.

"You know I don't know. I've never tried to find out may have to try it someday. Up up. Now give me your wrist."

As I sat up on the bad in the room I took off my black coat and pushed up the sleeve of the now stained white sweater I had on. Then the Doctor took a gooey subtends out of a can and spread it on my writs.

The burn and the pain were replaced by a tingly cold feeling.

"Now that should be all better." He said as he washed his hands. "Should be healed by morning. You'll never know it was there. Now I'd like to ask you something. Would you like to come with us? See any time and anywhere in space?"

Did I want to do that? Could I do that? Could I leave everything behind for this man and his blue box? Because I had a feeling I wouldn't be coming back if I left with him. But was that such a bad thing? I wasn't leaving much behind I had a family yes but they would move on. Me I don't think I could and I know if I don't come now there will be no later.

"Yes I think I would like that very much. But first where's Amy?" I asked him.

Doctor POV:

This Annika Van Tijd, or as her name translates "grace of time", was someone I needed to know more about. And it would seem I also have to protect her as it would seem someone knew she would end up traveling with me. But who was she to me that my enemies would know her even before I did or even care to remember her? It seemed I would have to find out.


	5. Of Names and Bedrooms

**This is kind of a filler chapter but I hope you like. **

POV: Annika

After Amy had come back she had taken me to the wardrobe in the TARDIS and left to go to bed. At first I had been unable to find anything but "costumes" in the vast room, sighing and slumping down the wall saying, "This is impossible I'm never going to find something to wear in here!"

Suddenly one of the racks on the wall shifted and changed before my eyes and on its own. This new rack had all kinds of sleep wear on it.

I ended up in a black and white tank top that said "kiss me cause I'm cute" and black shorts. I then found a pair of black sleepers that were fuzzy and white on the inside.

After finding something to wear I stepped out into the hall but remembered I had no idea where my room is. So I turned back the way I had come earlier in the night hopping to find the Doctor.

When I got to the console room I found the Doctor sitting in a hammock or maybe it was a swing playing with some wires. He had on what looked like old fashioned goggles and had taken off his coat.

"Doctor?" I called, starling him from his seat.

"Annika what are you doing up, I would have thought you would be in bed?" He asked as he pulled off his goggles. However when he did I missed the blush on his cheeks as he took in what I was wearing.

"Well I would but I don't know where my room is."

"Oh well I'll take you" He said as he got up.

I followed him down the hall and as I did something began to play on my mind.

"What does it mean Doctor?"

"What does what mean?" He asked seeming confused by what I could be asking.

"Your name. I mean you can't have been born with the name Doctor and since I don't think you would tell me what it was if I asked, I want to know what your chosen name means."

He looks at me for a moment having paused in the hallway; he looked to be studying me.

"It means 'Never cruel nor cowardly. Never give up. Never give in'. It's a promise I made to myself and to anyone who know that name."

"Good I like that, I think all names should have meaning. Like mine Annika means grace and so that's what my grandmother always called me. And now I'd like you to do the same Doctor." I said smiling at him. "Now where is my room, I'd like to get to bed?" I said turning and missing the small smile that touched the Doctors lips.

He led me to a large rounded door way made out of wood with my name engraved on it. I loved it even if it was a bit much. However what was more than a bit much and had both the Doctor and I looking in aw was the room itself.

The room was unbelievable large, with vaulted ceilings that left room for a tall staircase made of a lovely dark wood leading to what looked to be library. One wall and part of the ceiling was made of triangles of glass outside was the pinks and purples of a galaxy and bright twinkling of starts. The bed had to be bigger than a king and was covered in a purple comforter that had a black leaf pattern. Over the bed hung curtains some of it was made from soft netting, the rest was made of the same purple as the bed held up by them was small white Christmas lights.

"Wow" I said softly turning to the Doctor. "I can't believe you did this for me! This is the best room ever!" I said excitedly but then let out a yawn.

"Well um you're welcome, but now I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Still being overjoyed by my new room I raced up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek before shutting the door for the night.

POV: Doctor

I touched my cheek after being shoved from the room. The best room the TARIDS had ever made if I do say so. I smile and looked up at the ceiling and said "thanks old girl".


	6. The Time of Angels Part 1

**I'm so very sorry about the wait for a new chapter. I hope this is at least somewhat worth the wait. This is the first chapter from an Ep. so let me know what you think. And yes I did do a bit of copying and pasting (sue me it's a lot to write).**

[Field]

It is a beautiful day with the sun shining from a clear, blue sky. There is birdsong as a young man spins slowly in the middle of the field. His eyes have a glassy, drugged appearance and there is an imprint of a kiss in red lipstick just above his lips on the right side. He is approached by three men, two are armed and the third is an older man in an evening jacket.

Read more at: . ?f=53&amp;t=7675

"It's a beautiful day."

The man in evening dress wipes the lipstick with the corner of his handkerchief.

[Corridor]

"Hallucinogenic lipstick. She's here."

A woman strides along the corridor in red high heels, her black dress swirling at her ankles. She stops in front of a door, pulls a gun from her small bag and fires out the lock. The door slides open to reveal a black cube with a hole through its center. She tilts the cube so the top is facing towards her, changes the setting on the gun so it becomes a blowtorch and begins to write on the cube.

[Museum]

12,000 years later.

"Wrong. Wrong. Bit right mostly wrong. I love museums." The Doctor walked the length of the long room, with lengthy strides pointing wildly at things behind glass cases.

"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big spaceship? Churchill's bunker? Times Square? You promised me a planet next." Amy said.

"You met Churchill?" I asked but it was over looked or maybe even just ignored by both the Doctor and Amy.

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delirium Archive, final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever."

"You've got a time machine, what do you need museums for?"

"Wrong! Very wrong! Oooh, one of mine. Also one of mine." The Doctor rambles as he ignores Amy.

"Oh, I see. It's how you keep score." Both Amy and I smile at each other at the so typical male thing to do.

Something in the next display case catches the Doctor's eye. Intrigued, the Doctor looks at the top which bears strange symbols. That I could not read.

"Oh great, an old box." Amy rolls her eyes.

[Ship]

The woman is still using the gun on the box, the sparks reflecting off her dark glasses.

[Museum]

"There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods."

Amy and I looked at each other in awe. These words had the power to do anything. It made me wonder what people it could have come from.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Hello, sweetie."

[Ship]

A door slides open to reveal the woman is River Song. She looks straight into a security camera and winks before walking away.

[Museum]

Alarm bells are going off as we run through the museum. The Doctor who had stolen the home box, and had it of course made us have to run from two guards. We only just made it into the TARDIS. Ugh! I was going to have to make the Doctor give that back when he was done with it. It's not nice to take things.

[Ship]

Two armed guards turn a corner and stop, rifles raised, as the same man from before approaches more sedately. He stands between the two guards.

"Party's over, Doctor Song."

[TARDIS]

The Doctor was hooking the home box up to the console madly as if he didn't have all the time in the world or worlds.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asked still out of breath from our sudden get away.

"Cos someone on a spaceship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working."

On the screen came grainy black and white footage of a women dressed to the nines. She winked at the camera. Then her back is to a door.

On the tape a man says "The party's over, Doctor Song…"

[Ship]

" I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution."

Looking at her watch River says" Triple-seven, five…

[TARDIS]

We watch as the woman begins to rattle off an odd string of numbers and words.

"…slash, three, four, nine by ten."

[Ship]

"Zero, twelve, slash, acorn."

[TARDIS]

"Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."

The Doctor began to type at the keyboard. Doing what I could only guess.

"What was that, what did she say?" Amy asked.

"Co-ordinates!"

[Ship]

"Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to!" River smirked.

As a timer begins to beep frantically, Allistair realizes what's about to happen and grabs hold of one of the pipes on the wall. The two guards do the same. River blows a kiss just before the door behind her blows open and she is carried into space—and directly to the TARDIS as it materializes.

[TARDIS]

The Doctor let out a sound that could have been triumph or excitement who knows, as he ran for the door. Amy and I following him with our eyes having no idea what he was doing. Then he opens the doors and in comes a woman who lands on top of the Doctor with her head in his chest. For a moment I felt something begin to rise up in me a feeling… but I didn't get to dwell on it.

"Doctor?"

"River?"

The Doctor and the woman who I would guess is River stand up just in time to see the ship fly away.

"Follow that ship."


	7. The Time of Angels Part 2

**Part two of the Time of Angels! Hope you like it!**

The Doctor and River who we had yet to be properly introduced to were working to follow the ship that River had come from. River seemed to know the controls rather well and was even bear foot having hung her red heels on the control screen to move around better. A good idea because we were rocking about rather hard.

"They've gone into warp drive, we're losing them! Stay close!"

"I'm trying!"

"Use the stabilisers."

"There aren't any stabilisers!"

" The blue switches!"

" The blue ones don't do anything, they're just...blue."

" Yes, they're blue. They're the blue stabilisers!"

I looked at the blue switches that the Doctor and River had been arguing about. By this time I had gotten over to them and switched them on. Getting a smile and a "See?" from River. However, the Doctor pouted at me like I told him he couldn't have a puppy, but the ship had stopped jerking so I could live with it.

"Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers."

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

We both looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!" He said sitting down and pouting.

"Well we're not dead so ya I would." I mumbled under my breathe.

It must not have been as soft as I had hoped because the Doctor looked up giving me an odd look.

"OK. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side."

" Parked us? We haven't landed."

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her."

"But it didn't make the noise."

"What noise?"

" You know, the... _Vworp Vworp."_

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on."

I giggled putting my hand over my mouth to try and hide it.

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond, Grace, let's have a look."

We began to follow him until River yelled after us.

"No, wait! Environment checks."

"Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right. Environment checks."

The Doctor opens the door sticking his head out and licking his finger.

" Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest..."

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and...' putting his head back out again "chances of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." River said as she eyed me with a knowing grin.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" I asked.

This had been on my mind since she had stepped foot in the TARDIS. The Doctor did not seem like the kind of man to teach someone to use his baby, but even more the TARDIS didn't seem like she would let just anyone drive her. So who was this River, and why could she drive the TARDIS like she was born to?

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best."

"Well, yeah." The Doctor said smugly.

Would he have given her lessons? Did he? And why? Why her? Not that it mattered much it's not like I wanted to learn or anything.

" It's a shame you were busy that day." River picked up her shoes as she headed for the door still talking.

"Right then, why did they land here?"

"They didn't land."

"Sorry?"

"You should've checked the Home Box - it crashed."

The Doctor followed River to the door closing it before turning on his heel and heading back to the console. Was he leaving her? I may not know her very well, but he couldn't just leave her here all alone on some planet!

"Explain! Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" Amy demanded.

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go!"

"Wait! Doctor we can't just leave her here!" I yelled at him.

"She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go." Was all I got back.

"Are you basically running away?" Amy asked looking at the Doctor as if he had gone mad.

"Yep"

"Why?"

"Cos she's the future, my future."

The Doctor looked so very sad in that moment. You couldn't see it on his face but in his eyes you could see a sadness that was both old and new. And it made me sad to see it.

"Can you run away from that?" Amy asked looking confused.

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

"Time is the boss of everyone Doctor you just have more of it than most." I said softly.

Both Amy and the Doctor looked at me. Amy looked like I had grown a second head. However, the Doctor's eyes softened just a bi,t and he even looked like he may speak until something seemed to occur to Amy.

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?"

"Yes, of course, it's a planet."

"You promised me a planet. Five minutes?"

The Doctor looked like he may say no, but even I had to admit a planet sounded like fun. So, I turned to the Doctor and looked up at him.

"Come on Doctor I'd like to see it too!"

"Ok, five minutes!"

"Yes!" both Amy and I cried as we ran for the door.

" But that's all, cos I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!"

The Doctor followed after us out of the TARDIS into a beach. It looked and even felt very much like any beach on earth. But as I turned off to one side of the TARDIS I saw the ship we had been following. It had, in fact, crashed into a large and old mountain, no structure it was a building of some sort. The ship is on fire and debris are still falling as we all stand looking at it.

"What caused it to crash? Not me."

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors."

"A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them."

" About what?"

" Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." River begins to type into a handheld of some kind.

The Doctor starts to come back to me and Amy. Likely to make us leave as we had had our five minuets. But I knew that I didn't want to leave. I wanted to know who this River was, and what had happened to the ship. I also had a feeling I was not the only one.

" Aren't you going to introduce us?" I asked.

"Amy Pond, Annika Van Tijd, Professor River Song."

Turning to look at us, River gives us a knowing look.

"Ahhh, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I?"

The Doctor winces but says nothing in correction.

"How exciting! Spoilers!"

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum!" Amy demanded.

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum: The Home Box of a category four starliner, and sooner or later, him. Its how he keeps score."

"We know." Amy and I giggle.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?"

"I'm nobody's taxi service!" The Doctor says with a laugh that was not at all happiness. "I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship."

" And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening! You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

River holds up the device she had been messing with. The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and points it. Because it seemed that even if he didn't want to help her he couldn't say no. I wonder why that is? In thanks she dropped into a small curtsey that made me smile.

" Ooh, Doctor! You soniced her!" Amy giggled a bit like a schoolgirl.

" We have a minute. Shall we? Where were we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows? I see Grace and I have only just met so hi!"

River had pulled out a book bound in blue and looked oddly like the TARDIS. She was looking through the pages and looking at the Doctor and I like we knew what she meant. And maybe the Doctor did but I had no idea. Not how she knew me or how she knew to call me Grace something only those closes got to call me.

"What's the book?" I asked stepping closer.

"Stay away from it." Came from the Doctor with more force then I think he meant, but I jumped back from it feeling kind of hurt that he used that tone with me.

River gave the Doctor a look he didn't seem to understand. Then looked at me and smiled.

"It's our diary Grace. In it is my past and your and the Doctors future. We never meet in the right order. Time travel." She seemed to know what I was going to ask without me asking it. Maybe she did know me. The Doctor, however, did not seem happy that she answered me.

Out of nowhere four columns of dust appear and disappear leaving four soldiers. One of them came over to River and began to talk to her none too happy about something.

"You promised me an army, Doctor Song."

"No. I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor and… Annika."

"Father Octavian, sir. Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?"

"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?"

The Doctor tenses and looks at River, fixing her with a look that said she better not be lying to him. It kind of scared me.


	8. Time of Angels Part 3

**Part 3! I wanted to know if you guys like this story and want to read more of it or just any feedback you have would be lovely. Have a goodnight. **

We followed Father Octavian and River into a camp that had been set up by the other soldiers that had come with the Father. At this point it had gotten dark (the Doctor said it had to do with the 11 hour days). It was a bit chilly making me happy that I had on brown jeans and a brown long sleeve shirt that said **BROOKLYN NY SOCCER LEAGUE 1963, **with a matching brown scarf, mustache earrings, and black converse. I was also carrying a brown leather bag that had a strap that came over my head and shoulder, though I don't know why I brought it.

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up."

"Oh, good."

"Good, sir?"

" Catacombs, probably dark ones. Dark catacombs, great!"

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead."

"Maze of…of the dead?" I shudder starting to feel a small amount of fear.

"You can stop any time you like."

The Doctor put his hand on my arm for a second as if to make me feel better. And to a point it did.

"Father Octavian?"

"Excuse me, sir."

The Doctor started to mess around with some of the things on the table, as though he was trying to get his mind off of what was going on.

" You're letting people call you "sir". You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?"

" Now that's interesting... You're both still here. Which part of "Wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe" was so confusing?"

" Ooh, are you all Mr. Grumpy Face today?"

Amy was being silly trying to get the Doctor to feel better. However it was not working well on him. Me though I thought it was very funny.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and one is trapped inside that wreckage, and I'm supposed to climb in with a screwdriver and a torch-and assuming I survive the radiation, and the whole ship doesn't blow up in my face-do something clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?"

"Is River Song your wife? Cos she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kinda like, you know, "Heel, boy!" She's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she gonna be your wife one day?"

Of all the things she could have asked him why that? I mean it's not like he would know if she was or anything. But could she be? The beautiful confident women who seems to know so much about him? But then where do I fit in? River seems to be ok with me so who am I, and better yet who is she…?

"Yes. You're right. I am definitely Mr. Grumpy Face today. "

"Doctor? Doctor!" That was River calling.

"Oops. Her indoors."

"Father Octavian"

"Why do they call him Father?" I asked tilting my head.

"He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on."

We met back up with River in what she called a drop ship. The ship looked rather big on the outside, but could not fit more than five people when you stepped inside. I almost found it funny how it was the opposite of the lovely TARDIS, who looked so small on the outside but was worlds big on the inside. When I stepped inside the first thing I saw was the grainy image of a Weeping angel, or what I thought was one anyway. It had its back to us, face in its hands, and facing a wall. Overall it was a creepy cite.

"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop." River explained.

"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face."

"You've encountered the Angels before?" Father Octavian asked with a mix of disbelief and awe.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving."

"But it's just a statue." Amy said more than likely thinking the same as me, what harm could it do.

"It's a statue when you see it." River said distractedly.

"Where did it come from?" I asked, wanting to know more about this thing that even seemed to scare the Doctor.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time." River said to me, as if I knew what time or even where those places are.

"There's a difference between dormant and patient." The Doctor replied before I had the time to ask what time we were in and where Raz-ba-han was.

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asked, something I myself should have asked as well.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it."

"No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism." The Doctor explained.

"What, being a stone?"

"Being a stone until you turn your back." The Doctor replied in such a way I felt as if I was about to enter a horror movie.

The Doctor and River stepped out of the jump ship to speak with Octavian. Telling him about the radiation spilling out on the ship as well as filling the Doctor in on the history of Aplans the indigenous life form, who had been dead for four hundred years. And something about humans who were not living on the planet. Leaving Amy and I to listen unneeded and so we went back into the ship to have a look at the video clip. The Angel seemed to have moved from having its hands covering its face to having its face raised from its hands and looking over its shoulder. Looking for all the world like it was meant to be that way.

"Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" Amy called as we both looked at the screen in confusion.

"No, just the four seconds." River called back off handedly, going back to what the Doctor was saying.

Amy and I look at each other for a moment before looking at the screen only to see that the Angel is now turned looking at us. Even as the time stamp moves from 00:11:28:04 and then jumps back to 00:11:24:23. When the blip is over, the the Angel is now closer to the screen, as though it's trying to get a better look at us. At this point, I wouldn't put it past the thing as odd as my last few days have been. And besides it's just a video what harm could it do?

Really no one should ever ask that because something bad always happens when someone asks that. For me and Amy that was the closing of the door. Great!

Amy and I look at each other before Amy grabs the remote, and tries to turn the monitor off. Only to have it turn back on over and over again.

"It's just a recording. It can't move."

"Try telling it that Amy, because it seems to have forgotten." I told her, feeling fear start to creep up my back.

I went to help Amy pull the plug to the monitor, but when we looked up the Angels face was right against the screen scaring us both. Even as the time stamp keeps moving through the four second clip, both of us run the three steps to the door that we can't get open.

"Doctor?" We both call.

When I look back at the screen to see that the once smooth and impassive face of the Angel is now marred with wrinkles and a sinister mouth full of sharp teeth the likes of some kind of wild animal. But it was the eyes, the unseeing, unfeeling eyes that seemed to hold so much distorted joy at Amy and I's fear. That look made what was only the beginnings of fear turn into panic, the kind that makes your heart beat much too fast, like someone was playing with a drum in my chest.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Amy and I called, though my call was a bit more frantic.

"Doctor! It's in the room!" Amy called trying to get the Doctor's attention.

"Amy! Grace!" The Doctor called out, as though just remembering the girls he had left on the drop ship with the image of an Angel.

"Doctor!"

"Are you alright? What's happening?"

"Doctor? Doctor, it's coming out of the television."

"The Angel is here." I call out frantically as I hear the Doctor's sonic.

"Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking."

I could hear River and the Doctor talking about some kind of deadlock and how there wasn't meant to be one on the ship. Meaning the Doctor couldn't get us out…

"Don't blink, Amy, Grace. Don't even blink."

"Doctor! Help us!" I called out fearfully as the Angel gets closer and begins to reach out for us.

"Can you turn it off?"

"Doctor."

"The screen. Can you turn it off?"

"We tried." I called back trying to calm myself.

"Try again. But don't take your eyes off the Angel."

"We're not."

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink."

"Not helpful Doctor, and besides have you ever tried not blinking?" I call back trying in vain to be funny, as I blinked one eye then the other.

Amy took hold of the remote after feeling for where she had set it. She and the Doctor talked about what the Angel was going to do to us. Or more like Amy demanded to know and the Doctor refused to tell her.

"Doctor, what did you say?" I called.

"Don't look at the eyes!"

"No, about images. What did you say about images?" I asked as an idea began to form.

"Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel." River called out to me.

"Amy turn it off in one, two, three, four." Amy hit the off button and the image fizzles out to static. The Doctor and River push there way into the room through the no longer locked door. As Amy blabbed on about how we froze the blip on the tape I threw myself into the Doctor's arms. Finally feeling safe, though I didn't know why I felt safe in the arms of a man I just met, but I did and right now I could use the feeling of being safe.

"River, hug Amy." The Doctor says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Why?" Amy asked as River hugs her.

"Because I'm busy." The Doctor said and I swear I saw River smirk at us.

There is suddenly an explosion outside of the ship that makes me jump. Then Octavian comes and tells the Doctor that we can get going to the crashed ship.

"Okay, now it starts." The Doctors says as he lets me go and begins to walk away.

Amy and I went to follow the Doctor when I felt something in my eye. I rubbed at it hoping to get it out and make my eye feel better. However when I looked at my hand I swear I saw dust fall from my eye.

"Coming?" River called after Amy and I.

With one look I knew that Amy had had something odd happen to her as well, but after seeing the Angel I just thought I was seeing things so I brushed it off and smiled at River.

"Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye."


	9. Time of Angels part 4

**So here is part 4 YAY! Lol sorry I was gone so long I was on vacation but I'm back now :) I also made a new website that I'm going to be posting all my stories both fics and personal works so go take a look and let me know what you think. website**

** ficsandbooks**

[Entrance chamber]

When we got to the blast site, I saw what we would be using to get to the ship was nothing but a hole in the ground to which we would have to use a rope to get to the bottom of. I was somewhat fearful of falling from the rope, after having fallen from the New Year's ball, even if it was not a long way to fall. However before I could tell the Doctor, Amy or even River they had all made their way down without me.

"Are you ok Miss?"

I looked up to see a good looking young man who couldn't have been more than 20. He was dressed just like the other clerics in military camo. From what I could tell he had brown hair and brown eyes that spoke of kindness and bravery.

"I'm ok, I am just not so sure about climbing the rope. I'm kinda afraid of falling." I told him rather unsure of myself.

"It ok Miss, Im sure you wont fall but if it would make you feel better I can go down first and if you do somehow fall I'll be there to stop you." The young man said with a sweet smile.

"I'm Bob by the way." He added offering me his hand to shake.

"Thank you, Bob. I'm Annika and I would feel much better knowing someone was looking out for me at the bottom." I smiled softly at Bob as I took his hand.

Bob climbed down first and when I could see he was at the bottom I followed him. I was only a few feet from him when my hands slipped and I fell. I let out a small cry and closed my eyes tightly, but I had little to worry about because I felt arms wrap around me after only a moment. When I opened my eyes I was looking into the brown eyes of Bob. After a few moments I looked away only to see that my small cry had everyone looking at me. Amy was looking at me with a smirk much like most of the Clerics were looking at Bob, and River was smiling as well though she had a odd look in her eyes that I couldn't read. The Doctor however was completely unreadable as he looked at Bob and I, though I think I saw his eyes linger on Bob's hands on my waist.

"Thank you, Bob." I smiled at him and he returned it before getting called away back to work.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor asked seeming to return to the task at hand.

"Grav globe." Father Octavian said.

A moment later a Cleric hands the Doctor a round whitish ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy asked.

"It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead." River said trying to see into the dark room.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone…" the Doctor then kicks the whitish ball into the air. The ball floats in the air giving off a bright light that fills the room we were in, a room that was filled with mausoleums and statuary. "The perfect hiding place."

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Octavian says though he doesn't seem fazed.

"A bit, yeah." the Doctor muttered.

"A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for."

"A needle in a haystack." River said smartly.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine." The Doctor said not so smartly.

"Thanks for that Doctor, if I wasn't afraid before I am now." I said giving him a look to which I got a sheepish one in return.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" Octavian said ignoring the exchange between the Doctor and I.

"We find it, and hope."

Well that wasn't comforting at all was all, I thought.

As I saw the Father stop River I slowed down some to hear what was being said.

"They doesn't know yet, does they? Who and what you are." He asked her.

"It's too early in their time streams." River said somewhat sadly.

"Well, make sure they doesn't work it out, or they're not going to help us.

"I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison."

Prison? Well that's the first I'd heard of this though I don't yet know this woman who seems to know me.

After the talk River and Octavian had one of the man asked about a side chamber. Octavian ordered the man Christian along with one other named Angelo to go and take a look.

[Maze]

The Doctor and Amy start up the terraces with me following just behind. I once again felt the need to rub at my eye. Looking down after I saw dust like from a stone pour from my eye before becoming nothing. When I looked up at Amy I saw she was giving her hand an odd look but I didn't know why until River look at us both oddly asked if we were ok.

"Yeah, we're fine. So, what's a Maze of the Dead?" Amy said after looking at me to make sure I was in fact ok.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit." River said grabbing Amy by the arm and injecting her.

"Ow!" Amy cried out giving River a look that would have been funny if I didn't have a feeling I'd be giving the same one soon.

"There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

My shoulders dropped when I saw River look at me and I held out my arm so she could do the same to me. And boy did the shot hurt, whatever was in it was odd and made my veins feel warm as it slithered like a snake making its way to my heart.

"So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Because you know him in the future, don't you?" Amy asked River looking a bit like a schoolgirl gossiping about a crush.

"The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor." River said smiling secretly but also looking smug at the fact that she hadn't told Amy anything.

"Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy rolled her eyes and I smiled.

"Oh come on Amy, it's not like she can tell us anything. Too much foreknowledge isn't good for anyone. Besides with our luck it would rip a hole in time-space or something if she told us." I giggled at Amy.

"Yes, we are." River called over to the Doctor after giving me a smile.

"Sorry, what?"

"Talking about you."

"I wasn't listening. I'm busy." The Doctor said looking at the device in his hands.

"Ah. The other way up. " River said smugly.

I couldn't help but giggle both at the way River spoke to the Doctor, but the look on his face when he saw he was in fact holding the device the wrong way.

"Yeah."

"You're so his wife." Amy sing-songed smiling like the cat that got the cream.

That stopped my giggling and instead put a frown on my lips. In the fun of talking to River I had forgotten how little we know about her and how she knows the doctor. She could very well be his wife at some point on time. And Oh My if she was would she be upset to know that I kissed the Doctor? My thoughts were put on hold when River replied to Amy.

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"

"Yep." Amy popped the P with yet another smug all-knowing smile.

"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good." River said smiling at Amy then turning in such a way that Amy could not see she winked at me.


End file.
